


Black, White and Blood Red

by KatDoctor



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Asylum, Dark, Mental Instability, Possession
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 05:00:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15163214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatDoctor/pseuds/KatDoctor
Summary: A dark cold laughter filled the white padded cell, all coming from its  occupant, a white hair boy, who could almost blend in with the white walls. But all that Ryou could see at that moment was black and all consuming Darkness. Because that all that Ryou’s life was now, black and white and blood red.





	Black, White and Blood Red

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy the story.   
> I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or anything here.

 

Ryou Bakura opened his eyes to stair at the annoying white padded walls of his cell. He hates the colour white. Which is a shame because that’s what he is. From his pale white skin and long white hair to his white hospital gown and fully fastened straight jacket. He was so void of colour, it made him sick. He longed for colour and any colour, but black.

 Black was worse then white. Why was black worse then white? Because black is the colour of darkness. Ryou Bakura wasn’t afraid of the dark, no. He was afraid of his darkness. The voice in his head, the one that can take over at any minute, to make him do terrible things and hurt the people he cared for.

Ryou slid further down wall. His own long white hair falling in his eyes. He below up in an attempt to get his fringe out of his eyes. This didn’t work his fringe just fell back in his eyes. He let’s out a sigh in frustration. He shakes his head in attempt to get the hair out of his eyes. Which fails and end up get more hair in his face.

“This would be so much easier if I had my hands,” Ryou grumbled.

**Has little Yadonushi been defeated by a bit of hair?** The dark spirit in his head mocked.

Ryou froze. He silently hoped that if he didn’t reacted that he would go away.

**Silly Yadonushi, I never leave.** He chuckled. I will always be here, with you.

A shiver run down Ryou spine. He wish the ominous dark spirit was wrong but he knows that he is not. If one disappeared the other would be gone to.

Ryou pulled his attention from The Voice back to his hair, it was still poking him in the eyes after all. He tried a combination of shaking his head a blowing the hair off his face.

**This is your own fault, you know.** He said bored.

“How is this my fault?” Ryou asked giving in to his other self wishes.

**What don’t you remember Yadonushi?**

* * *

 

“Why is everything so WHITE?” Ryou yelled in frustration as he paste up and down his white padded cell. “Could we at least have something that’s not White? Anything at all. Just as long as it not White... Or Black.”

Ryou sat down running his hands though his white hair. “I hate white.” He grumbled with his face resting in his hands.

**I have away to get colour. Yadonushi.** The Voice purred in Ryou mind.

“What? How?” Ryou questions eagerly, get up off the floor.

Ryou field with horror as his face configured itself into a Smirk and found that he couldn’t move.

A haunting laughter escaped from his lips. Ryou Bakura's lips but laughter wasn’t from the Ryou Bakura, it was from dark manic spirit that lives in his body.

**“Oh Yadonushi, Its quite simple. See I’ll show you.”** He said out loud sounding dark and more Sinister then the body of the boy could possibly mange. He brought his arm up to his mouth and bite down hard, drowning blood. Pain shot though boy’s body. If Ryou was in control he would of screamed, but he wasn’t. The sadistic spirit just bit down harder, enjoying feeling his host squirm.

The spirit finally unhooked is his mouth from his arm, spiting out blood on to the white floor. **“See Yadonushi, Red.”** He said gleeful at the boys pain. Ryou desperately wanting to curl up and cry while he nurses is his wound. This thought just cause the dark Maleficent being to laugh, a cold chilling laugh.

Blood drips down from the boy’s arm on to the White Floor, but the floor wasn’t just white any more it was also Red. Brilliant bright red. Red a colour that was not White or Black. It was RED. He let out a giggle that this realisation, his pain all but forgotten. The Voice had done it. And it was Red.

The door open and two men come in wearing white uniform. They grab him and was trying to taking him away from the Red. Ryou struggles against the men. Why Couldn’t they just leave them be? All he wants is to be with the colour. Do they not want him to be with the Red? Why?

 A needle is plunged into the boy’s neck. And everything goes black. That terrible hopeless black.

 

When Ryou wakes he is startled to find that he can’t move his arms. His heart starts racing. Is the Voice messing with him? Or is it something else? One of his arms was hurt, was it that bad that they cut it off when he was under? He slow looked down not sure what to expected. He was relieved to find he’s just wearing a straight jacket. Why was he wearing a straight jacket? And why did it have to be White?

Ryou looked around the room, it was the same as the one he was in, it might even be the same room, Ryou couldn’t tell. There was one different though, there was not Red. There was just white.

The door open and one of the men walk in “Good, you’re a wake.” he said looking Ryou up and down.

“Umm sir.” Ryou said trying to look as innocently as possible. “Why am I wearing a straight jacket?”

“Because we don’t want you to hurt yourself again. Do we?” The man said as if he was talking to a small child. The man when to leave but before he left he said, “And look it’s your favourite colour, white.” A wicked smile on his face.

* * *

 

“This was not my fault. If anything its yours,” Ryou said. He wasn’t going to stand for being blamed, especially not by him.

**You’re the one who was so desperate see another colour. I was just trying to help you.** The voice said coolly. Amused by his host struggles with there hair.

“You never help.” Ryou said under his breathe. Leaning his head forward, so his hair stopped poking him in the eyes and making them string.

**I’ve helped you, Yadonushi. If it wasn’t for me those bullies at you school would still be bullying you.** The dark spirit seemed annoyed that Ryou forgot about that act of kindness.

“If it wasn’t for you those kids would still be alive and we wouldn’t be here.” Ryou reply darkly. How could he forget all that Red?

* * *

 

Ryou Bakura turn into the abandoned construction site, late at night. He was to meet the kids that has been bullying him for three years straight. Apparently they wanted to start over and become friends. The only problem was that he wasn’t Ryou Bakura.

The white hair boy turn the corner his black trench coat flapping in the wind behind him. He come face to face with three boy, two the same age as Ryou and the other a bit older.

 “Well, well, look who turned up.” The leader of Ryou own personal self-destruction squad, known as Mayhem, Tyler Durden, spoke. Tyler was the oldest out of the three. He ran a hand though his spiky blonde tiped hair. “We were just begin to think that you wouldn’t show.”

“Yeah, which would be such a shame. We have much fun planned.” Adam Michael the second member of Mayhem said giggling to himself. His dark green eyes dance in the low light. Adam was the shortest one there and was the shortest one in the year, if you counted yugi's hair in his measurements.

The third and final member of Mayhem was Zach Stern. Long ago Zach and Ryou was friends, but that change when Zach become a part of Mayhem. Zach’s lilac fringe covered the boy’s face, when the cold eyes of the not Ryou Bakura look at him.

“Let me ask you a question? Bakura.” Tyler ask wanting to get on with the ‘actives’. “Have you ever been scared for your life?” He watch the pale boy closely for an reaction, he got none. The dark being in place of the normally kind heart teen if any seem to like this idea.

“We not talking about how everyone dies, we talking about proper fear here.” Adam said a wicked smile developing on his face.

“No? Well, it your luck day. We’ll show you.” Tyler pull out a gun a point it at the white hair demon. Instead of the look of fear that the member of Mayhem was expecting he had a look Glee on the boy’s face.

The dark spirit that was in control of Ryou Bakura body laughed coldly, sending shiver of Terror down their backs. **“Is that your best? A gun?”** he shake Ryou’s head. **“Do you want to know what real fear is?”** his eyes glinted with danger.

“N-no.” Stuttered the leader of Mayhem, gun still pointed at the sadistic creature. But it wasn’t a question, He wasn’t going to let them go.

BANG

Tyler shot the gun. But the dark thing in side Bakura was not dead, It just smiled. Tyler Durden collapse on to the floor, dead. Blood quick seeping from his body on to the floor.

The remaining members of Mayhem look at their dead leader in shock. How can this happen? Bakura's the weakest person they know, how is it possible?

**“What to do with you two? Hmm.”** The not Ryou pondered, not caring that Tyler was dead, at all.

“You killed him.” Adam said in shock. “YOU KILLED HIM!” He said again but this time in anger. Adam try to attack Tyler killer but it doges him.

Turning around to face each other, Adam get ready to attack again. The Demon possessing the teen pull out a knife and brand it in front of the shorter teen to his horror. “ **Come on, Revenge Your Leader,”** it said chuckling sadistically, cooing the teen on.

Adam charged at the demonic spirit, who twist out of the way. Adam wasn’t so lucky. The crazed spirit’s knife was lodged firmly his lower gut. It twisted it's knife, making Adam scream in pain, before pulling it out of the boy. The creature watch with the delight as Adam collapse to the ground in agony. As he slowly bled out the light of life in his eyes slowly disappearing into nothing.

The thing inside Ryou Bakura body just smiled sadistically was all this when on, bring it joy. **“And then there was one.”** It laughed, bring it attention on Ryou’s former friend.

Zach breath caught in his throat as he realize that the thing that just killed two people was look right at him. He couldn’t move as the dark version of his childhood friend came close to him, pure fear paralysing him. When he did manage to move it was just to fall backwards onto the ground. “please no, oh god, please no,” he said crawling backwards to try to get way from the murderer.

It chuckled licking blood off his knife. The thing inside making normally soft kind eyes into cold sharp crazy eyes of a Predator, and Zach was his pray. **“come on you can do better. Let’s hear you scream.”**

Zach let out a blood cuddling scream as the sadistic spirit approached. His scream cut short as his head rolled from his body, Zach face permanently stuck in a look of Horror.

 The dark spirit who was possessing Ryou Bakura laughed maniacally, before slowly prodding the consciousness of the original own of the body awake. **“Wake up Yadonushi. Look at what I’ve done for you,”**

Ryou Bakura slowly opened his eyes. “what-“ Ryou stop mid sentence as the horrifying registered with the young boy.

Blood. Blood everywhere. Bright red blood covered the ground and his hands. But where did the blood come from? It didn’t come from him their was to much for that and he didn’t hurt.

That when Ryou notice the bodies of the other teens on the floor.“W-what did you do?” Ryou said starting to shake his eyes wide with horror as he looked helpless at the members of Mayhem.

**I’ve got rid of your bullies for you. Are you not happy?** The voice ask, as it pressured the boy’s mind.

 Happy? Why would anyone be happy? There was three dead kids at his feet. Oh God, there was three dead kids at his feet! And their dead because of him. “no”

**I know it’s a lot to take in, but don’t worry, Yadonushi.** Darkness come up and surrounded Ryou’s mind. “ **I’ll make it all go away.”** And everything went black for Ryou Bakura.

* * *

 

Joey wheeler sat in class not paying attention at all. He brushed his hand through his blonde hair, in an attempt to keep himself from nodding off. It was a completely normal day for the teen. The only slightly interesting thing going on was that Mayhem was missing today.

He stifled a yawn before peering around Bakura to copying his work. Instead of the almost finished school work that Bakura usually have, it was complete blank, not even his name was on it. That weird, Bakura an all A's student why haven’t he started yet? Even he has started and he’s an all D's student.

Now that he thought about it Bakura has been acting weird all day. At lunch the white hair teen hadn’t eaten at all, or said anything to anyone pars one word for the hole day.

There was a knock at the door and two police officers came in. “Sorry for the interruption,” one of the police officers said addressing both the class and miss Rose.

“what are you doing in my classroom? If you have a problem with the school, go to the front office.” Miss Rose said annoyed, she hate when her class was interrupted, even if it was the police.

“Yes well, we’re very sorry for the interruption.” The officer said before address the class “Could Ryou Bakura please come forward?”

Ryou slowly stood and walked over to the officers. “Ryou Bakura you are under arrest of the murder of Tyler Durden, Adam Michael and Zach Stern.” The officer said as he cuffed the teen. “Sorry again for the interruption,” he said to Miss Rose, the officers then left, taking Bakura with them.

The hole class was silent in shock. How could the quite, kind, high achiever, slightly weird boy that was Ryou Bakura be a murderer?

* * *

 

Ryou hated remembering the looks of betrayal his class mates had had the last time he saw them. “It’s always your fault. If you didn’t exists nobody would think I was a monster.” Ryou said in a whisper, although it didn’t matter the spirit heard him anyway, he always hear.

**That where your wrong, We are a Monster. You know why?** The spirit purred. Ryou’s head tipped back as the darkness waited for an answer.

Ryou gave no response, not wanting to encourage the spirit.

**“Because little Yadonushi, we are the Same, and there nothing you can do to change that.”** The came out of Ryou’s mouth but they belong to the dark spirit. A quick blow up and the white hair that’s been in the boy’s eyes fell away and out of his face.

 A dark cold laughter filled the white padded cell, all coming from its occupant, a white hair boy, who could almost blend in with the white walls. But all that Ryou could see at that moment was black and all consuming Darkness. Because that all that Ryou’s life was now, black and white and blood red.

 


End file.
